1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speedometer for a vehicle which is provided with a scale plate suitable for practical uses.
2. Description of Background Art
A speedometer disclosed in JP-U No. 62-57165 is provided with a scale plate having an overall scale range divided into a first half scale range used as a low-speed scale range for indicating speeds in the range of 0 to 30 km/hr and a second half scale range used as a high-speed scale range for indicating speeds in the range of 30 to 90 km/hr. The second half scale range is graduated in divisions different from those in which the first half scale range is graduated.
If the scale ranges are graduated in different divisions in such a manner, the divisions in the low-speed scale range, which is often used during a practical operation of a vehicle, are greater than those in the high-speed scale range and the graduations of the low-speed range are easy to read.